1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to network video recorder (NVR) management, and more particularly to a NVR and a method for recording video data in the NVR.
2. Description of Related Art
Network video recorders (NVRs) are commonly used in video devices, and record video data captured by a video device, such as a camera. The video data is encoded and processed by the camera and then streamed to the NVR for storage or remote viewing. However, if a user does not clear out storage space of the NVR as needed, then when the storage space is full the NVR will become unavailable and video data will be lost since it cannot be recorded in the NVR.